Hero
by Youngwriter16
Summary: She's his student, he's the most hated professor in the school. But then she saves his life.
1. Chapter 1

**She's his student, he's the most hated professor in the school. Then she saves his life.  
**

Looking back now, I probably shouldn't have been wondering the halls of Hogwarts at nearly four in the morning. If I hadn't, though, there was no telling what would have happened to him, the "Bat of the Dungeons." Who else would have cared? The only reason I was up was because the day before had been full of stress, and my mind wouldn't stop shut off enough for me to sleep. Plus, the common room was full of bitches, so I couldn't hide away there. Which means it was good for him I had had a horrible day.

First, there had been that blasted letter from my father, announcing his engagement to my aunt. I mean, really? My mother had been dead and buried for less than six months, and already he was replacing her. With her _sister_, of all people. I had been going to owl my brother, ask him if he knew about this, but then I remembered that he was in Romania, working alongside Charlie Weasley. It would take days for the owl to reach him, and even longer to get a reply back, so I decided it wasn't worth it.

Second was the detention. My very first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year, and I was already in trouble. That had to be some kind of record. Wait… no. Fred and George Weasley, a pair of Gryffindors in my year, most likely had topped that. But anyway… What did the Umbitch expect? That her students were going to just sit around, reading out of a _book_, while a killer was on the loose? I probably shouldn't have called her Umbitch to her face, but, I mean, seriously. Either way you look at it, there was a killer out there. If you believed Harry Potter, you-know-who was back, and had killed Cedric Diggory in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament last year. Or, Sirius Black was out there, having escaped from Azkaban after murdering thirteen people with one curse. Not that I believed it. After all, I remembered how, in my fifth year, Potter was going on and on about how Black was innocent. I believed him. Yeah… that's me. The weirdo that believes an attention-seeking teenage boy.

So, getting the detention wasn't all bad. Yeah, she yelled at me a bit, took points off, assigned the detention. But that wasn't the worst part. Oh no. The worst part was when I got to the detention. I walk in, and she tells me to sit down and start writing lines, with her _special quill. _I knew something was up with that, but stupid me, I took the damn quill from her and wrote. And what I wrote on the parchment… Well, it's now etched into the back of my hand.

Then, I get back to the Ravenclaw common room and what do I find? My boyfriend locking lips with Cho Chang, the house whore. Needless to say, I am now single, whereas he…well. He has a… fuck buddy… as my brother would put it. In the end, it will be him that's sorry.

Any one of these things, by themselves, wouldn't have set me off and make me storm out of the common room at midnight (which was when I started wondering around, by the way). But put them all together, and you get an extremely pissed off witch. Roger and Cho are just lucky that I didn't punch one of them.

With a groan, I slid down onto the top step of the suitcase. I was tired. I was pissed (clearly). I wished I could scream, but all that would do would be to draw attention to the fact I was sitting out here, in the middle of the night, and get me another detention, and, with my luck, it would be with the Umbitch.

It was the quiet footsteps that made me realize that I wasn't alone. Though, I should have realized that before. In a school as big as Hogwarts, one is rarely alone, even when they wish to be. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, but I just didn't have the energy to stand up and try to hide. A light came into my view, and there he stood, the potions master, Severus Snape.

I knew immediately that something was wrong. He didn't look right, his face was grayish, and from where I was sitting, I could hear his breath coming out in gasps. "Professor?" I asked quietly, but he didn't seem to hear me. "Professor Snape?" I said, louder this time, and he looked at me, his eyes struggling to focus. I stood up. "Professor, do you need me to get someone?" His response was to sink to the floor. "Sir?" I could feel my heart pounding as I walked over to him, and kneeled.

This was the man that had made everyone that wasn't a Slytherin hate him since he began teaching. He was the hated teacher, a bully. Where another student would have left him there (yes, I knew some that would) I couldn't bring myself to. I wanted to. Why should I help him, when he's done nothing but ridicule me and everyone else?

What could I do? I couldn't just leave him here while I went for help. There was no telling what would happen while I was gone. I frantically looked around, and then I realized, _duh. _I stood, walked over to the portrait of a woman, and gently prodded her awake. I wanted to be frantic, but I didn't want to wake the entire castle, either. Once awake, the woman glared at me. "Can you get Madame Pomfrey for me?" I whispered to her. She looked curious. "Fourth floor, hospital wing. One of the teachers-" I glanced back to where Snape was lying. "One of the teachers is sick." She nodded, and raced away. I went back over to Snape.

"Madame Pomfrey's coming," I told him, using my wand to cut off a piece of my jacket, and using it to wipe away some of the sweat pouring down the potion master's face. "She'll be here soon, I promise. Then you'll be okay." There was no response, but I hadn't expected there to be. I bent down, took his wrist, and felt for his pulse. It was beating too fast, this I knew. But why, I had no idea. With a sigh, I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. If only I knew what was wrong with him, I could heal him myself. Maybe. But I didn't want to risk anything, I didn't want to make whatever it was worse, which could happen if you don't know what you're doing

I opened my eyes again when I heard the hurried footsteps, and Madame Pomfrey came into sight. She took one look at the professor, and gasped.

"Miss Russell, help me get him to the hospital wing, _now,_" she commanded. She went over to his side and somehow managed to get him standing up, well, with him leaning heavily on her. "Get his other side."

I obeyed. I didn't bother to ask why we couldn't just use magic, having been under training by Pomfrey, I knew that there were some types of illnesses that the use of magic would worsen, no matter what kind of magic you used.

Somehow, we managed to get him up two flights of stairs to the Hospital Wing, and get him into a bed. "Ali, if you'd like, you can take a bed in the corner," she told me. "So you don't have to walk all the way to the Ravenclaw tower this late." I didn't move. "Or, if you want, you can help me with him," she said, nodding towards Snape. I agreed.

We spent hours on him. At the end of which, all we had managed to do was get his color to normal. His breathing was still heavy, and from what Pomfrey said, his heart was beating too fast. Finally, she stopped casting spells, and sank into a chair. "Ali, I want you to go to the Great Hall. It's breakfast time, so the Headmaster should be there. Tell him what happened, and that he needs to get here as soon as he can."

"I'm sorry, Madame Pomfrey, but can you tell me what happened?" I asked quietly. "Because I'm not sure if I know or not."

"He had a heart attack." I stared at her. "What I'm about to say does _not_ go out of this room, understand?" I nodded. "Professor Snape has had a heart condition his entire life. I've been treating him for it for most of it, but lately… it's been worse, and I fear…" she took a breath. "I fear that he would have died tonight if you hadn't been there."

"I'll… I'll go get the headmaster now…" I mumbled, leaving the hospital wing. Heart attack? Death? My bad day yesterday was nothing compared to this. Entering the hall, I felt all eyes of Ravenclaw on me. Of course, everyone had seen the scene last night when I shouted at Roger that we were over, but I no longer cared. "Professor Dumbledore," I addressed the headmaster. "Madame Pomfrey sent me to get you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"It's… it's Professor Snape, sir." The old man froze. "He had… um… he was sick last night, and she requested to see you." He was off at once, with me following close behind.

**When I sat down and started writing, I _meant _to finish up another chapter for Traitor's Daughter or The Island for you guys. But... this came out instead. Things do that to me sometimes. So... Hope you enjoyed it anyway, and I'd like it if you reviewed and told me wat you think of it :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**For avrilavril, ****IlOvEcHoCoLaTe,marydidlaugh, xheartbreak-yourheartsfake, Lrose000, and HorcruxesandHallows. ****Thanks for reviewing!  
**

One thing most everyone at Hogwarts knows by now is the fact that I just don't give a damn about myself. Other people, however. That's a different story. Which is why I had been having healer training with Pomfrey since my third year, in order for me to go straight to St. Mungos after I graduate. Although by that time, there was no telling if I would be allowed to, being muggleborn. Once the war with Voldemort really and truly began, I knew I would be simply thrown aside as worthless mudblood.

Some point during the day, from the time Pomfrey sent me to get Dumbledore, and the time that Dumbledore left the hospital wing, I had fallen asleep on one of the beds. Upon waking, the healer wasn't in the room. "Madame Pomfrey?" I called softly – a glance towards the bed where Snape was lying told me he was still unconscious.

She came out from behind a curtain. "Miss Russell, you've been excused from your classes today, and perhaps for the rest of the week. I need your help here," she whispered. She nodded towards Snape. "I need you to watch him. There was a fight earlier, and we're packed in here now." A look around told me this was true. "Don't ask what happened," she added, before I could open my mouth. "Dumbledore's announced to the school that potions has been canceled for the week."

"He didn't say why, did he?" I asked. She shook her head. "Um… what do you want me to do if he wakes up?"

She passed me a dark potion. "Make him drink this, then come and get me if I'm not busy. If I am, just sit with him. Keep him awake, that is a must. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." I watched her go over to a table and pick up a bag, and she handed it to me. "What's this?"

"It's your work for the week. I talked to your teachers while you were sleeping. Don't worry, Dumbledore was here," she added, seeing my concern "I'm not about to leave him here alone, Ali. All of your teachers were understanding, since most of them know what your goal is when you graduate. There was a bit of a problem with Professor Umbridge, but she's agreed to let you serve the rest of your detentions next week."

"Shocker," I mumbled. "Sorry, Madame Pomfrey," I said, when she shot me a look. "But I can't stand her. She's a total bitch."

"From what I understand, nobody does," she said. "But she comes from the Ministry, and if you hope to get a good job at St. Mungos, at least _attempt _to treat her with respect. That means, do not call her the Umbitch. At least not to her face."

"Not to her face, gotcha." She shot me another look, but I pretended to be innocent. "I'm going over there now!"

I sat in the chair next to his bed, pulling over the other chair to use as a table, and began to work. Hours passed. "What is the effect of the leaves of the Alihotsy plant?" I muttered. "How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"The leaves cause hysteria," Snape said, making me jump.

"Professor! You're awake!" I picked up the potion bottle. "Pomfrey wants you to drink this," I told him. He nodded, and tried sitting up. "Here, let me help you." The slight effort in getting him to sit up was nearly too much for him. After he drank the potion, he sank back, panting.

"Why am I so weak?" he asked me.

I looked around the Hospital Wing, and saw Pomfrey was busy with a pair of first year Gryffindors. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He shook his head. "You had a heart attack." His eyes widened as Pomfrey finished with the first years and hurried over to us.

"Poppy, is she telling the truth?" he whispered. She looked at me, then back at him and gave a short nod. "How… how did you know?"

"Ali found you, four o clock this morning." He stared at me. "That reminds me. I never did ask you what you were doing up that early."

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Had a bad day yesterday."

She watched me for a moment more, then sighed. "Well, it's a good thing. No one other than us needs to know."

"What… what does the school think?" Snape asked. "About… this…"

"Nobody else knows, other than the three of us and the teachers," Pomfrey assured him. "I don't know what the students think, but that is unimportant."

"What about the Dark Lord?"

"I'm... I'm going to go down to dinner," I interrupted. "I'll be back." I stood up and hurried out of the room. I knew that Snape was a spy for the Order, and that he was a death eater, fighting for the good side. But hearing him, so calmly, ask about the Dark Lord..

"Ali!" Samantha saw me enter and pulled me into a hug. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Snape was killed by you-know-who!"

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Well, Dumbledore canceled potions for the week. Why else would he do that?" Sam said. I tried not to laugh, I really did, but I couldn't help it. "What?"

"Snape didn't _die. _There was an accident last night, and he won't be able to teach for a little while. That's all."

"How do you know?" The dark haired girl stared at me as I continued walking. "Ali!"

I smiled at her. "Pomfrey's my mentor, remember?"

"Oh. Right." There was a moment of silence. "Ali, are you okay, after-"

"I'm fine," I told her, not letting her finish. "Let Cho have him. I don't need him."

I sat down at the Ravenclaw table and piled my plate with food. "But…" my friend started to protest. "You did date him for, like, a year."

I shrugged. "If he's going to cheat on me, he's not worth it. Trust me. There are tons more people that are way better than he is." I took a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Hey Russell!" I ignored the voice. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Russell, can't you hear me?"

"I hear you just fine, Davies," I said quietly. I pushed my plate away and stood up.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Away from you," I said calmly, walking away.

"Well… WE'RE OVER!"

"Really?" I said, turning to face him and raised my eyebrows. "Funny, that's what I said when I caught you making out with Chang and you begged me to forgive you." Laughter rang out in the hall, but I kept heading to the hospital wing.

"What's with you?" Pomfrey asked, when I walked in. "I thought you were going to eat there?"

I sat down in the chair and moved my books off the other chair. "Just some idiots. Dobby!" The house-elf appeared in front of me.

"What can Dobby do for you miss?"

I smiled at him. "Can you just bring me a plate of food from the kitchens?" The house-elf nodded, snapped his fingers, vanished, and appeared later with a plate full of my favorite foods on it. "Thank you, Dobby." When he was gone, I looked over at Pomfrey.

"How did you know that you could do that?" Snape asked with surprise.

"I'm friends with Fred and George Weasley," I informed him.

"Oh," he said, that one sentence explaining a lot.

**So here's chapter two. I'm so relieved the week is almost over! **


	3. Chapter 3

**For Crazy-Miss-Imperfect, ****marydidlaugh, CeresMaria, Dara-si, Jamberine, Coinside, and xheartbreak-yourheartsfake. ****Thanks for reviewing!**

It wasn't always just my brother and I. We had a sister once, Isabelle. When I was eleven, she was diagnosed with cancer. When I was twelve, she died. That was when I decided I wanted to be a healer. I worked hard since my third year, working off the healer training hours. And when my mother died, during my sixth year in a car accident well, that only made me double my work efforts.

But I hadn't ever worked on someone like Severus Snape. The other patients of mine had been other students, people I knew well. People who were injured in Quidditch or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Never before had I attempted to treat someone with a heart condition – it would help if I knew _what _heart condition he had, too.

"Miss Russell, are you awake?" The whisper came at three the next morning, and I was indeed awake. I sat up in the bed I was sleeping on and looked over at the potions master.

"Is there a problem, Professor?" I whispered back. "Are you in any pain?"

He shook his head. "I just… I can't sleep. Is there anything you have that I can take?"

I quietly got up and sat in the chair next to him. "I'm not allowed to give you anything to sleep. Madame Pomfrey's orders. Now, if you're in pain, I'm allowed to give you a minor pain potion."

He shook his head again. "No, there isn't any pain." There was silence for a moment. "What made you want to become a healer? Surely there's something you'd rather be doing this week then babysitting me?"

I smiled sadly. "Not really. My boyfriend cheated on me, so I'm in no rush to go back to the Ravenclaw common room." I stopped. Why had I told him that?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," was all he said. A silence filled the hospital wing for a moment. "But really, why did you want to become a healer? It's not a common goal for a thirteen year old."

"I was twelve when I decided I wanted to be a healer. Madame Pomfrey said she couldn't train me until I was thirteen," I said softly. And before I knew it, I found myself telling him about my sister, the diagnosis, the long treatments, and finally her death. Snape, to my surprise, sat there and listened.

We talked nearly all night, neither one of us being able to sleep. He told me about his mother, dead from cancer as well, and his father, dead from a drug overdose. I told him about my mother's car accident, and my father's upcoming nuptials.

It was nearing six in the morning when Pomfrey left her office and found us still awake. "Ali, what do you think you're doing, keeping him awake? He needs to sleep!"

"My fault, Poppy," Snape said, before I could say anything. "I couldn't sleep. She was just keeping me company."

She narrowed her eyes at us. "Ali, you may go down to breakfast." As I left, I heard her start in on Snape. I smiled.

* * *

The week flew by, and before I knew it, it was time for me to go back to classes. Surprisingly, Snape and I had managed to get along, and I now knew more about him then I ever thought I would. Like, for instance, the fact that he snores. The first night he fell asleep before I did, I had to keep from bursting out laughing.

He was also extremely stubborn. This, of course, was kinda obvious, even in classes. But he acted like some of the students when it came to taking his medical potions.

Sunday night, when I was packing up my stuff to move back to the Ravenclaw seventh year dorms, Pomfrey called me into her office.

"Ali, there's something I want to ask you if you'd be willing to do," she began, once I took a seat. "Becoming a healer is your dream, correct?" I nodded. "There is a program that I think you would be qualified for, with all the hours you've put into training."

"What is it?"

"It's a sped up seventh year. You would learn everything you normally would in a full year in a single semester, take your NEWTs in December, and graduate before Christmas." I stared at her. "You would need consent from your teachers, and a guardian. But if you can do this, Ali, you can be a registered healer by January."

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"I'd need something from you. You and Severus… I've never seen him get along with anybody, like he did with you this past week."

"So?"

"So, you would become his personal healer. You would make sure he doesn't overdue it, be there if there's an emergency, things like that." Silence filled the office for a moment. "Do you agree?"

"Yes, of course I do!" I whispered. "This is… wait. Umbridge. Would she allow this?"

"She's only been a teacher here for a week; she'll have no say. You need to pass your NEWTs with at least an E in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Don't ask much, do they?" I muttered. "Are you _sure _the Umbitch can't stop me from doing this?"

"No, she can't. Defense teachers haven't had a say in this program for nearing fifty years." Pomfrey sounded impatient. "Well, do you want to do this or not?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

Monday arrived, and with it, the first Potions lesson of the year. For the seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, anyway. Since I couldn't start the program until I had consent from my teachers and father, I was sent to the normal classes.

"Where have you been, Ali?" Samantha whispered, entering the classroom and seeing me sitting at my normal seat. "You haven't been to any of your classes in a week, and that's not the way to start seventh year!"

"I was working with Madame Pomfrey," I whispered back. "She needed my help."

She started to say something, but Snape entered the room. I found myself watching him. How was this the same man that I had befriended this past week?

"Russell!" His voice made me jump. "How long does the Polyjuice Potion have to be stewed?"

"Twenty one days, sir," I said. For an instant, it looked like he smiled at me, before turning and firing a question at another student.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked. I simply shrugged. "Did he _smile_?"

"Is there a problem, Miss Fawcett?" Snape asked from his seat behind his desk. Sam shook her head. "Then get to work." The rest of the class flew by. At the end, as I was packing up my things, he called my name. "Russell. Stay behind."

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Sam whispered. I shook my head.

"No, go ahead. You can tell Flitwick that I might be a little late." She left. "Yes sir?" I asked, approaching the desk.

"Two things. First, you haven't told Miss Fawcett about… anything… have you?"

"No sir. That would be betraying not only your trust, but Madame Pomfrey's as well," I told him. "Besides, Samantha can't keep anything secret for more than an hour."

"Good."

He was silent for a few minutes. "Sir? I have another class."

"Right. Poppy told me that you want to apply for the early graduation program. Is that correct?" I nodded. "So you know, I expect you to pass this class with an O. You have some of the best work of my students. You have my consent. Don't screw up. Now, go to your next class."

**Omg. FIINALLY! I had this finished a long time ago, but it wouldn't let me updte. But here ya go. Review and I'll love you forever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For CeresMaria, HorcruxesandHallows, marydidlaugh, and WanderingChild96. ****Thanks for reviewing!**

After dinner, I entered the Hospital Wing to find Snape sitting on one of the beds, his head in his hands. Pomfrey wasn't in the room. "Professor? Are you alright?"

He looked up. "I'm fine, just a bit tired. Would you happen to know where Poppy is?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't. She said she would be here to talk about the program with me." I walked over to him. "Is there anything you need, Professor Snape?"

"Just something to get me through the day tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrows. "Surely you could brew a strengthening solution yourself?"

"At the moment, I can't brew anything." He raised one of his hands, and I saw it was shaking. "Too much of a risk."

Without a word, I went over to the potion storage cabinet and handed him a strengthening solution. "Is that all, Professor?"

"Severus," he said suddenly. I stared at him. "When we aren't in class, you can call me Severus. According to Poppy, when you pass this program, we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Okay then… Severus." At that moment, Poppy rushed in, a first year on a stretcher behind her. "What happened?"

"Flying accident," she told me, levitating the girl off of the stretcher and on to a bed, as a group of students entered the room. "Take care of them, would you?"

* * *

The second week of classes flew by. I made arrangements with Dumbledore and Pomfrey for going to my house on Saturday to talk to my father. The day finally came, and I stood in the headmaster's office, holding the floo powder box.

"You may stay the night if you wish," Dumbledore told me. "Just return before Monday's classes."

I smiled. "Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore," I said, throwing the floo into the fireplace. I hadn't bothered to tell him that I would be back as soon as I could. "Russell home!" I squeezed my eyes shut until the spinning stopped, and I stepped out into my living room. "Dad?" I called. "Alex? Owen?" Silence. "Is anyone home?" Footsteps pounded on the ceiling, and a moment later, the ten year old Alex raced into the room, followed closely by his twin.

"Ali! You're home!" Alex cried, wrapping his arms around me. Then he frowned, pulling away. "Why are you home?" he asked suspiciously. I didn't blame him. The last time I had come home early, it had been when our mother died.

"I just need to talk to dad about something," I reassured him. "Where is he? Is he home?"

Owen shook his head. "No. He and Aunt Clara went out to breakfast." He made a face. "We're supposed to start calling her mom, you know."

"Yeah," I said softly, sitting on one of the chairs. "I heard." A moment passed. "So he left the two of you here alone?"

"Nah. Uncle Chris is supposed to be watching us, but he went out."

Uncle Chris was our father's drug addicted younger brother. To think that he left him in charge of my brothers, even for a second, angered me. Anything could have happened!

"It's okay," Own said, seeing my anger. "We know not to let anyone in the house."

I started to say that wasn't the point, but just then, I heard the front door open and my father call out for the twins.

Alex raced out of the room, and I could hear his excited voice from the hall. "Ali's home!" A second later, the two of them entered the room.

"Alison." My father said coldly. "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you about something," I said, just as coldly.

You see, my father and I have always had our problems. I've always been a disappointment to him. I say what I want, dress how I like, and I wasn't a son. I think it was the last part that had gotten to him. David, his first born, was not only a wizard, but gay as well. And I was his next attempt at getting a son that he could love, and I turned out to be a girl. When I got my letter to Hogwarts, that's when we started to have our difficulties. Alex and Owen were wizards as well, which angered our father even more. That was why I wanted to leave as soon as I could, and I couldn't wait until the twins went to Hogwarts, where they would be safe.

"Alex, Owen, go get Uncle Chris."

"Er… He's not here," Alex said. Our father was momentarily distracted.

"What?"

"He left. An hour ago."

"Go upstairs anyway!" our dad snapped. The boys raced away, and he turned back to me. "Well?"

"I need you to sign something," I began. "I've been offered a chance of a lifetime, and I just need your permission. Once you sign it, I'll leave, and I won't be back."

"What is it?"

"It's an advanced graduation program. I'd be graduating in December, instead of May."

"Oh really?" he said, taking a step forward. "What makes you think you'd be able to manage it, huh? What makes you think you're smart enough? You're just like your mother. All looks, no brains. Except you really didn't get the looks either, did you?"

I ignored his comments. "Will you give me permission to do this or not?"

He took another step forward. "And why should I?"

I held my head up high. "Because it would get me out of your house sooner. I graduate in December, I don't have to come home next summer. I'd have plenty of time to find a place before then. You'd be free to have your little whores, just like you did when mom wasn't home. No one here to let your wife know." A second later, I felt him hit me.

"How dare you!" he hissed. "Don't… you wouldn't tell her. You're too afraid." I sensed his own fear as he raised his hand to hit me again.

"Am I?" I snapped, resisting the urge to feel the place on my cheek where he had struck. "Trust me, if you don't give me permission, I will tell her, and she'll leave."

It was blackmail, but I didn't care. This was my last chance at a closer freedom. He signed the paper, and I went back to Hogwarts.

**I was planning on posting this tomorrow, but I'm going out with some of my friends, and we're gonna be gone pretty much all day. So you get this chapter today!**

**I don't want this weekend to end! I only have to go to school 3 days next week, b/c of FCAT testing. All I have to take is the Science. Woo! Almost done! I need this break. Yesterday was so stressful... I failed one of my tests by ONE point. Gah! And my history teacher went insane and gave us a 75 question test .it wouldn't have been so bad if it had been multiple choice. But no. It was fill in the blank. And I didn't get to finish. Double GAH. I have a LOT going on. SSOO It was a miracle I finished this.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For HorcruxesandHallows, marydidlaugh, StandUponPoints, and CeresMaria. ****Thanks for reviewing!**

I entered the hospital wing upon arriving back at Hogwarts. Pomfrey was bent over one of the beds, but hearing the door open, she turned. "What happened to you?" She demanded, eyeing where my father had hit me.

I fingered my face. "My father," I said simply, heading over to one of the cabinets and taking out a bruise paste.

She watched me as I spread it over the bruise, and it vanished. "Ali, if you had asked, one of us teachers would have gone with you."

I shrugged, sinking into a chair. "It doesn't matter, Madame Pomfrey. It didn't hurt much."

She stared at me. "Ali, that's not the point! You know I told you to go to the magical law enforcement if that continued, and you haven't!"

"Because it doesn't matter," I whispered. "He signed the form, I'm free."

"He signed it?" Pomfrey asked, her surprise clear in her voice. "That's wonderful!" I was about to reply when the door burst open and Umbridge stomped in. "May I help you, Dolores?"

"You are to give no one Essence of Murtlap, understand?"

"Why not, Professor?" I asked calmly. She glared at me, and stomped back out of the room. I laughed softly.

"What was that about?" Pomfrey asked me.

"She doesn't want you finding out what she does for her detentions."

"I know," Pomfrey said, sighing heavily. "So does Dumbledore. But there's nothing we can do about it. She's from the ministry. They won't change their minds, no matter what, I'm afraid." There was a moment of silence. "But I do have good news. You can start the program Monday."

_Ali,  
I heard from Charlie, who heard from Ron, that you've been accepted into the Early Graduation Program. Congratulations, sister! I'm so proud of you! Maybe someday when you're a great healer, you can come here and heal your big brother .Trust me, I need it nearly every other day. _

_Oh. I don't know if our dear father has told you, but he plans on getting married to… drum roll please… your Aunt Clara_. _In January, so I've heard. Unfortunately, I'm busy that day. Or so I'm going to tell him, at least. _

_Okay. Enough about that asshole and his whore. You'll never guess!. Charlie and I are going on a date Wednesday. Of course, by the time you get this, the date will most likely be over, and I'll have to write a new letter telling you EVERYTHING and send it asap. _

_Oops. I'm late for work. Gotta go. Love ya sis.  
David_

It was Sunday evening, and the letter had just arrived. I shook my head and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill to reply.

_David,  
I KNEW IT! You and Charlie have been dancing around each other since you found out you were both gay. The Weasley twins and I were about to come up with a plan to get you two together. Luckily (for you) you don't need it anymore. I think they were going to lock the two of you in a closet or something. I'm not completely sure. Be relieved – that was the least harmful of the many plans._

_And yes, I had heard about him and Aunt Clara. He sent me a letter. Or rather, had Owen and Alex send the letter. He still won't go near that owl I bought them. I'm not too thrilled, and he knows it. Maybe he'll get a normal child this time around. Doubtful, since I'm pretty sure the magic is coming from dad's side, since that's the only way you and I are related. I haven't bothered to let him know this, although I'm thinking I should, before he gets another child he won't take care of properly. _

_David… I wish you were here. Everything's falling apart, it seems. You-know-who is back, although I'm pretty sure you know. And we have a new DADA professor… Dolores Umbridge. Or, as the twins and I have named her, the Umbitch. She's from the ministry, and won't let us practice magic in class! How are we supposed to defend ourselves? She's completely insane, too. If you get detention, you have to write lines with a blood quill. Dumbledore can't do anything about it, either._

_There's more. I'm sure you remember Professor Snape? Well, once I pass this program, I'm going to be his healer. He's… different… then he is in class. He's kind. I can't bring myself to hate him, anymore. It's just strange… He's nothing like I expected, based on his class behavior. I can't tell you why I'm to become his healer, I don't think they want anyone to know. _

_I love you, David. And for Merlin's sake, BE CAREFUL around those dragons. Why couldn't you have picked a safer hobby? Even being an auror would've been better than attempting to train dragons. _

_Ali_

I finished the letter, and sent it off with Rheya. I watched the owl fly through the air, before crawling into my bed and drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, I was captured by the Weasley twins before I could make it to the Great Hall. They led me to an empty classroom, before releasing me. I crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"Have you heard…" George started.

"About our brothers dating?" Fred finished.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes I heard."

"Well?"

I laughed. "Well what, Fred?"

"What do you think about it?"

"I think it's about time, but really Fred, I have to get to breakfast. I start the program today, remember?"

"Oh yes, we remember," George told me. "You're abandoning us in History of Magic."

"Sorry George," I laughed, as we entered the Great Hall, and went our separate ways, them sitting next to their brother at the Gryffindor table, and me sitting next to Sam at the Ravenclaw one.

And the time passed. I was working in the hospital wing on the twenty fourth in between my studies when Potter entered, followed closely by Granger and the twins' younger brother, Ron. I turned to face them.

"May I help you?"

"Er…" Granger glanced at Potter and Ron, then back at me. "Can we talk to you? Somewhere sorta private?"

I watched them for a moment. "Sure," I said finally. "Madame Pomfrey, I'm going to go out for a moment, is that alright?" I called.

"Go ahead."

I gestured for them to follow me, and led them to the Room of Requirement. "Is this private enough?" I asked, brows raised, as they stared around. "Well?"

"What is this place?"

"The Room of Requirement. Fred, George, and I found it last year. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"We want to start a defense thing. And we need your help," Granger told me finally.

**Damn... what a hectic week. But...Tadaaaaaaa! Here ya are. I managed to write capitulo numero cinco. Or, chapter number five! **

**Depending on how many people want me to... I was origionally gonna start this story with Severus's point of view, and I even had a chapter written. But this came out, and it sounded better (to me). But if you'd like, I'll post that chapter, but only if I get five people telling me to. **

**Remember, reviews make me smile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For marydidlaugh, HorcruxesandHallows, DarkMarionette182, tattie007, CeresMaria, and StandUponPoints. ****Thanks for reviewing!**

We planned the first meeting for the 5th of October. They wanted me involved so I could keep the teachers away at first, but when I suggested it might be better to involve a teacher or two, they agreed to tell one teacher.

"But who do we tell?" Granger muttered to herself. "McGonagall's in the Order…"

"So is Professor Snape." The three of them looked at me like I was crazy. "Think about it. He's a spy for our side, he must know tons of magic."

"One problem," Harry said dryly. "He hates me. He'd laugh in my face if I asked him to help us."

"That's why I'll ask him," I told him. They looked confused. "I know Professor Snape. I've worked with him outside of class during my healer training. If I ask him, he might be willing to help us. Especially since we're working against you-know-who." It took some convincing, but they agreed to let me ask him, saying that if he wouldn't, we would ask if McGonagall would.

So, the next morning, when he came into the Hospital Wing to drop off some potions, I made sure no one was watching, and I went over to him. "Severus, I'd like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Well… you know how the Umbitch-er… Umbridge… won't let us practice magic, right?" He didn't seem to notice my slip.

"Yes, I am aware. What does this have to do with me?"

"We… well… some of the students are planning on starting a Defense group of our own, but we… we need someone who knows more about defense against the dark arts than we do." I paused. "And we… well… I, really… was wondering if you would teach us."

He watched me for a moment. "I'll do it," he said.

By the time the 5th of October had come around, word had gone around the school, somehow, without the Umbitch finding out, for the students to go to the Hogs head if they wished to learn defense. The four of us waited for the others. Severus would be our secret for now, they would only learn he was involved after they'd agreed to be part of the defense club.

"Who all is coming?" I heard Potter ask Granger.

"Just a few people," she replied, as the Hogshead door opened and Fred and George entered, followed by several others. I raised my eyebrows, and Potter voiced my thoughts.

"This is a few people?"

I kept my mouth shut, listening to Potter and Granger speak, until Terry Boot, a fifth year in my house, mentioned my name.

"And what is Ali doing here? She's only a student until December."

"I'll be helping out, along with a teacher. At this point," I added, when Terry looked like he was going to ask who the teacher was, "I don't think it's wise to tell you who the teacher is. You'll find out at the first official meeting."

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, and after, Fred, George, and I headed off.

"So, Ali," Fred stated. "Who's the mystery teacher?"

"Fred Weasley, you know I can't tell you," I said, crossing my arms and laughing. George tilted his head to the side. "I can't tell you either, George. I wish I could guys."

"I don't understand why it's such a big secret," George complained. "We'll be finding out anyway. Please?"

"No," I said firmly. "Four days, guys. Can't you wait that long?"

The twins glanced at each other, then back at me. "Nope," they replied as one. I linked arms with them, shaking my head, and we made our way back to the castle.

On Monday morning, I woke up and went down into the common room to find Terry, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner gathered around the Ravenclaw notice board, whispering fiercely.

"What's going on?" I asked. The boys moved aside silently, and I read the notice. "What the hell?"

"Can she do this?" Anthony asked me quietly.

I re-read the notice. "Yes," I said grimly. "She can." They looked at each other in horror. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to our teacher support. He can help, I'm sure." The boys looked at each other in surprise as I left the room.

He was sitting behind his office desk when I entered, grading some papers. Since the night in the hospital wing, we had become something like friends. Severus Snape didn't have many friends, I knew. He glanced up when the door shut behind me.

"I assume you've heard, then," was all he said, setting his quill down. "I can try to help," he added, when I opened my mouth to speak. "But I won't promise anything. I'll have to come up with a believable lie."

I sat down in the chair across from him. "There's got to be something," I said, playing with my bracelet. "If not, we'll just really have to keep this a secret, so none of us are expelled. Or you fired."

There was a moment of silence. "Alison-"

"Severus-" I blushed. "You first."

"I…um…" He looked nervous. "I realized today that… well… I never thanked you for that night. So… um… thank you." I started to speak, but he held up a hand. "And… well… I'm not your teacher anymore, just your advisor. I was wondering… to thank you… Would you…" He stopped.

"Would I what, Severus?" I pressed gently.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

**I grew up being taught that you aren't supposed to hate someone. So, I VERY VERY VE****RY strongly dislike these girls in my history class. One of them was talking about how she wished her mom would just die, and before that they were making fun of a girl at my school that had died a week ago. I was like, what the hell? **

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews will make my day. Honestly, though, that won't be hard to do...**

**Oh. One more thing. When I'm done with the actual story, I'll post the chapter with Severus's POV, and maybe others. If you want me to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**For Gtg, StandUponPoints, CeresMaria, HorcruxesandHallows, marydidlaugh, WanderingChild96, and Let's Play Funeral. ****Thanks for reviewing!**

"You have a date with Severus?" I could hear the surprise in Pomfrey's voice as I pulled my hair back later that day. "Severus Snape? The potions master?"

"No, the other Severus Snape," I said sarcastically, turning to face her. "And it's not really a date. It's a dinner. To thank me."

"Yes, well, I've saved his life too, and he hasn't taken me out to dinner." A pause. "And where are the two of you going, anyway?"

I shrugged, sitting down on one of the beds. "No idea. He just told me to be ready by seven thirty. And to dress nice."

"Alison… are you sure you want to do this? He's so much older then you, after all." And she spent the next half hour trying to convince me not to go out to dinner, until the time when he entered the Hospital Wing. She then went into her office without another word, and we went off to our dinner. He took my arm and disapparated; we reappeared in a dark room. He gestured for me to follow, and we stopped outside a building.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking around. "I don't think I've ever been here before."

"You wouldn't have," Severus told me, taking my hand and leading me to a table outside. I nearly gasped from surprise. "Wizards don't normally come to the muggle world."

"Ah, but you forget, I'm muggleborn. And you haven't answered my question."

We reached the table, and sat down. "It's called The Clock," he stated, letting go of my hand, and I felt a surge of disappointment. Wait. Disappointment? I shook the thought out of my head as Severus spoke again. "What do you think of it?"

I glanced around again. "It's nice," I said. "Not exactly what I was expecting. I was expecting someplace magical, actually."

We fell silent as a waitress came over and took our orders. When she was gone, Severus spoke. "Why were you expecting someplace magical?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't picture you in a muggle setting, that's all. I mean, I know your father was a muggle, but…I've only ever seen you at Hogwarts."

"Have you heard from your father?" he asked me suddenly. I had a moment of confusion, before I remembered having confided in him about my father. I shook my head.

"Our agreement was I'd leave when he signed the permission paper for the early graduation, and I wouldn't come back. He doesn't want anything to do with me. I think he's afraid of magic."

"Many muggles are," he said quietly. "They're afraid of things that they can't possibly understand. Some muggle parents have been known to try to beat the magic out of their children." After that statement, we fell silent again, thinking of our fathers.

"I'm afraid for my brothers," I whispered finally. "I'll be eighteen in three weeks, and then I'll be able to gain custody of them, if I can prove that he's violent."

"I wish you luck," Severus told me. "If need be, owl your eldest brother…?"

"David."

"David, and have him come help you. He's older, he has a higher chance of being able to get custody of the twins."

"If they'd only look at age, which they wouldn't. They look at jobs too," I said. "He's a dragon trainer. How do I explain that to the muggle court?"

"Explain it to the magical one. There's a special division in the ministry for circumstances like these."

"There is?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course. They don't want the muggles beating the children, it would raise questions as to why, and that leads to revelation about the existence of magic."

We had to stop our discussion when our food arrived. After I finished eating, I found myself watching him. "You're different," I said quietly.

"Different?" I nodded. "How so?"

"I don't know. You're just… You act different when it's just us. When Pomfrey or someone else isn't around."

"I think that's true about anyone, Alison," he said. "People act different around different people."

He paid, and when we got ready to go, he turned to me suddenly. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. He pulled away after a moment. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I don't… I didn't mean to."

He paid, and when we got ready to go, he turned to me suddenly. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, but he pulled away after a moment. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I don't… I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," I whispered. "I enjoyed it." This time, it was me that kissed him first.

* * *

"Would everyone please take a seat?" Potter called. The fifth had finally come, and with it, the day that people would become aware Severus was the teacher that would be helping out.

Severus… since the dinner, we had kissed a few times, but we hadn't really determined what our relationship was, exactly. I sighed, thinking about it, earning a curious glance from Fred, who was seated next to me in the Room of Requirement. I found that I liked Severus, as more than a friend, but the question constantly on my mind was, did he?

"Who's coming?" I heard George whisper to me, a last chance to find out before everyone else, but I simply shook my head as the door opened and Severus marched in. Outrage rose among the students. "Snape?"

I stood, and all eyes turned to me in questioning. "Professor Snape is the best teacher for this," I said calmly. "He's had experience with the Death Eaters, and he knows how they fight."

"Yeah, cause he is one," I heard a Hufflepuff mutter.

"Yes." Murmurs filled the room, and Severus caught my eye. We had agreed to tell the students what he was, because a spell would be performed on them so they wouldn't be able to repeat anything they heard. "But he's chosen to fight on our side. So consider yourselves lucky."

**Like always, reviews will make me smile. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**For marydidlaugh, WanderingChild96, Night Runner, Yukira-Kuchiki, favfantasy, Fantasy017, and HorcruxesandHallows. ****Thanks for reviewing!**

The room was silent for a moment. "So wait," Cho said. "Snape is a death eater, but he's on our side?" It took a lot of my will just to nod in her direction, instead of marching over there and hitting her. It had been weeks, but I still wasn't over the fact that she had taken my boyfriend. "Why?"

"That is my business," Severus said. "Just know that I have my reasons, and I will do everything in my power to help you."

There was silence in the Room of Requirement after that statement, which Hermione interrupted by clearing her throat. All eyes turned to her.

"I think we should come up with a name," she said, her clear voice carrying over the crowd. "Any suggestions?"

To my relief, the distraction worked, and the group came up with Dumbledore's Army, because we knew that was what the ministry feared would happen.

"Right, I think we should start with Expelliarmus. You know, the disarming charm."

Zacharias Smith snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Oh please. I don't think Expelliarmus is going to help us against You-Know-Who."

I started to speak, but Harry beat me to it. "I've used it against him. It saved my life last June." There was silence again, and nobody moved. "If you think it's beneath you, then you can leave. Okay. I think we should all divide into pairs and practice."

The rest of the meeting went pretty well. Fred and George decided to have some fun with Smith, making his wand fly out of his hands every few seconds. I giggled, earning a look from Severus, who had chosen to stand by the wall and watch. I went over to him.

"Having fun?" He glared. "I guess not."

"I've been trying to figure out why I agreed to this, exactly," he commented, glancing around at the students.

"Because you're a good man, despite what half of them think of you," I said quietly.

He stared at me incredulously. "You think I'm a good man, Alison?" I nodded. "You have no idea what I've done, how can you say that?"

"I know that you're risking your life for the Order," I told him. "I know that spying on you-know-who isn't an easy task, but you're doing it, and you've survived this far, even with your… condition."

"None of that makes me a good man," he whispered. "I've killed. I've raped. I've tortured. I've lied. I am far from being a good man. And it shows." He paused. "To be honest, Alison, I don't see how you can stand to look at me, knowing what I am."

Harry interrupted our conversation by saying that the lesson was over for the day, and the room emptied, leaving the two of us standing by that wall.

"Severus," I said softly. "I don't care." I lifted his arm, and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the dark mark. I ran my fingers lightly over it. "This tells the world what a brave man you are. And I really like you. And, if you'll have me, I'd like to be with you."

He swallowed. "Well then, Alison Russell, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

* * *

_Ali,  
I heard from Madame Pomfrey that you're dating Severus Snape. Dear sister, why? I know the choices of dating are slim at that school for a 7th year girl, but Snape is not to be trusted, no matter what he says. He's a death eater, Alison. You know that. That, and he was your teacher for six years! _

_Break up with him.  
David. _

I stared at the letter, before angrily tossing it into the fire, earning a strange look from Fred and George. I felt tears burning my eyes. "He can't tell me what to do," I muttered. "He's not my boss."

"You alright?" George asked, sitting next to me on the couch. The three of us were in the Room of Requirement, spending some much needed alone time together. We hadn't been able to hang out recently, because of the DA and the war we knew was coming.

"Just… Fred, George, if I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?" They didn't even glance at each other before nodding at the same time. "I'm dating Severus."

"Severus?" Fred stared at me. "Severus Snape?"

"Do you know another Severus?" I asked dryly.

"But…" They were speechless. "He's your teacher!" George said finally.

I shook my head. "No, he isn't. Not technically. I'm studying under Horace Slughorn. He was potions master here before Severus. I'm not studying under any of the normal teachers. They don't have extra time to spend on me, so Dumbledore found me other people."

"But he was your teacher," Fred told me.

"Guys," I spoke quietly. "It's my choice. I really like him. He's not the cold hearted bastard that everyone thinks he is. He's… different. He's special. And yes, I know he used to be my teacher. But… something happened earlier this year, and I know another side of him then I ever thought I would."

They looked at each other again, before turning to me. "You're right," Fred said slowly. "It is your choice. And we'll support it, cause we love you."

"But," George said. "If he hurts you, we get to maim him. Deal?"

I laughed. "Deal."

"So…" George said. "What did David say that got you so mad?"

"He wants me to break up with Severus, because I shouldn't trust him," I informed him. "But that's not going to happen. Not unless he gives me a reason not to trust him. He hasn't, yet. He's been completely honest with me."

"Sounds like it's your brother that needs maiming," Fred laughed. "We'll do the honors, if you'd like."

I laughed as well, again. "No, Fred. I'll write him back later and tell him that he doesn't have a say in what I do anymore. I'm of age in the wizarding world, and nearly so in the muggle one."

**Has anyone heard the song The Greatest Man I Never Knew, by Reba? If you have, and know of a video set to that song with Severus Snape, please tell me. I really wanna watch one. If you create one, tell me, and I'll give you a sneak peek at a future chapter :P**

**Review, please, and I'll give you a smile :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**For marydidlaugh, WanderingChild96, and Peimann Scott. ****Thanks for reviewing!**

I stared at the letter from my father. _Alison,_ it read. _Clara and I are getting married the day after tomorrow, and I expect you, and David, to be at the wedding. You may bring one person with you. With love, your father. _

After reading the letter, I was left with questions. Why did he want me to be at his wedding? He never wanted me around before. Also, why was he letting me bring someone? He must know that anyone I brought would be magical as well. And since he didn't approve of magical people…

I put the paper aside and picked up a fresh piece of parchment. _Father, _I wrote, _I will be there with my boyfriend, Severus. You will treat him with respect, or I will leave, after telling your new wife about your girlfriend. Don't think I won't. Your daughter_.

I finished the letter and stretched. So much time had passed since the first DA meeting, but not much had really happened. I graduated, and got my healer's degree in early December.

The others in the DA had actually started trusting Severus, much to my surprise. During his lessons, he had to act like he hated them, but of course, that was an act. Like nearly everything else he did. What formed that trust was what felt like one of the worst moments of my life. It was the moment when the DA learned of my relationship with Severus, and it was also when they learned of his heart attack earlier that year.

_"Where's Snape?" Fred muttered during one of the meetings in late November. _

_"He had a meeting with you-know-who," I muttered, keeping an eye on Ginny Weasley, who was over in one of the corners with her boyfriend of the month. I glanced at my watch. "He said he'd be back before this meeting, but I guess things ran a bit late." _

_That moment, the door opened, and the room silenced as Severus stumbled in, blood flowing from a wound on his head. "Severus!" I gasped, hurrying over to him. The students parted as Fred and George came over to help me support him to a seat. "What happened?"_

_"Dark Lord…he's… he's mad…" he managed weakly as I pulled out my wand and began healing some of the cuts. A blood replenishing potion appeared next to me, and I made him drink it. A little bit of color came back into his face. "I don't… I don't have enough information…"_

_I became alarmed when he started breathing faster. "Severus, calm down."_

_"Can't…"_

_"You have to," I snapped. "Unless you want to have another heart attack. It's only been two months since your last one. You have one now and you won't live." A minute before, the DA had been muttering among themselves. Now, they grew silent. "And we're too far away from the Hospital Wing this time." A calming drought was on the table next to me, and I grabbed it. "Drink this." he hesitated. "Now, Severus." He obeyed, nearly chocking on the taste. "Sorry about the taste, but as it's you that made it…" He made a face in my direction. I smiled. If he was well enough to do that, I knew that he was going to be fine. _

_"I'm sorry," he whispered. "This was the only place I felt I could come, without Poppy finding out."_

_"Why don't you want Poppy to know?" I demanded. "She should know. The Order should know. They need to come up with something to keep you from getting tortured because you-know-who thinks you aren't giving him any information." I paused. "I don't like seeing you like this."_

_He didn't say anything for a moment. His reply was to lean forward and kiss me. _

Since then, the Order had come up with several false things for Severus to tell the other death eaters, so they wouldn't attempt to kill him. And, of course, the DA had been sworn to silence, both about our relationship and the heart attack.

I wouldn't be allowed to formally join the Order of the Phoenix until January, according to Dumbledore. But they were giving me as much information as was allowed.

It was now Christmas Eve, and I found myself in the library of the Headquarters, reading the letter my father had sent me. After I read it over, again, I heard the door open. "Alison?" my brother's voice said. I turned.

"David!" I cried, jumping up and running over to him. He pulled me into a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow!"

He grinned, pulling on my ponytail. "Charlie's mom wanted him to be here for Christmas, so I thought I'd tag along to see you." I led him over to a table, and the two of us sat down. "How have you been?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. Father's getting married the day after tomorrow, and it kind of just hit me that it's really happening."

"I take it you got a letter too?"

"Yeah."

"Are you bringing Snape?"

I was silent for a moment. "David, I know you don't approve of our relationship, but I really like him. And… I want you to let me do this. It's my choice, and if it's a mistake, I'll find out sooner or later."

"I just want you to be happy, Ali. Are you?"

I smiled at my brother. "Yes. I am." A pause. "You know, I can't wait to see the look on Molly Weasley's face when she realizes that you and Charlie are dating!" My brother burst out laughing.

She found out a half hour later, when the two of them walked into the kitchen holding hands. I had been sitting at the table with Severus, while he and Remus Lupin were engaged in a conversation about some type of potion that I hadn't caught the name of, when the room went completely silent, and I looked up to see Molly holding a hand to her chest, mouth opened wide, as my brother and his boyfriend entered. I bit my lip, trying to keep from laughing. That lasted for a second, and my laughter filled the kitchen.

"Sorry," I gasped. "It's just… your face was priceless. Mrs. Weasley!"

**Happy Beltane/May Day/whatever you celebrate everybody! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review, they make me smile :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**For marydidlaugh, WanderingChild96, XxBrokenPromisesxX, and SapphireMoon10. ****Thanks for reviewing!**

"We wish you a merry Christmas we WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE-"

It was later on Christmas Eve, and everyone was there. Or most everyone. Fred and George were standing by the tree, holding hands and swaying side to side, drunkenly singing Christmas carols with Sirius Black. I was curled up on one of the couches next to Severus. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were seated on the floor, Ginny next to Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone into the kitchen, while Tonks and Lupin had situated themselves on the other couch. David and Charlie were seated by the fire, holding hands and saying nothing. Mad Eye Moody was even there, discussing something with one of the Order members I didn't know.

I rested my head on Severus's shoulder. "Are you coming with me to the wedding?" I asked him.

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS-"

"Of course I am," he assured me. "Why wouldn't I?"

"AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"I just didn't know. It is my dad's wedding, and I didn't think you'd want to come."

"GOOD TIDINGS WE BRING TO YOU AND YOUR KING-"

He took my hand. "Ali. I want to go to your dad's wedding with you. I want to meet him."

"JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS-"

"No. You don't." I said quietly. "The only reason I'm going is to discuss the custody of my brothers with him. I haven't had a chance yet since I turned eighteen."

"DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW-"

"Fred, George, Sirius, if you're going to sing, at least get the words in the right order!" David said finally. The three looked at each other.

"IN A WIDE HORSE OPEN SLIDE!"

"In a one horse open sleigh," David corrected with a sigh.

"Give up, David," I said, laughing.

"Ali." I turned back to Severus. "I want to be there with you."

I smiled at him. "Okay."

"WAKE UP WAKE UP ALI! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I blinked open my eyes to see Fred and George sitting on my bed, Santa hats pulled low on their foreheads. "Come ON! Mom says we all need to be downstairs before we can open presents!"

I tried focusing on the clock. "What time is it?" I muttered.

"Six."

I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head. "You two are worse than Alex and Owen are."

They snatched the pillow. "Come _on_!"

"Alright alright. I'm coming. Just give me a minute, and I'll be downstairs." They nodded, and disapparated. I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up. I got dressed as fast as I could, aware that Fred and George would just apparate back in without a care. Then I headed to the living room. "Morning everyone," I said, yawning. "Whose bright idea was it to get up this early?" Ginny pointed at the twins, who were seated underneath the tree. I sighed. "Figures." I collapsed onto the couch next to Remus. "Heya."

He smiled warmly. "Hello, Alison."

"Fred, George, couldn't this have waited until later?" my brother begged, entering the room.

They glanced at each other for half a second before shaking their heads at the same time. "Nope." I rolled my eyes as Severus entered.

"Snivillious…" Sirius muttered from his corner. Everyone ignored him.

"Morning," I said, smiling. He smiled back and gave me a quick peck on the lips before settling down on the couch next to me. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Silence filled the room, broken when the twins started singing Christmas carols. Loudly.

"Not so loud, boys," Mrs. Weasley said, entering the room. "Start passing out presents."

From the Weasleys, I got a sweater with an A on it. Madame Pomfrey sent me a book on healing. My younger brothers sent me a bracelet that was our mothers, that they managed to smug out of a sack going to a pawn shop. David gave me the matching ring and a book on hexing. "For use on Snape if he misbehaves," he told me. Fred and George gave me some of their pranks. And from Severus, I got a necklace.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, tracing a finger over the heart-shaped stone. "I don't recognize the stone though. What is it?"

"It's called Turquoise Howlite," he told me, pulling my hair aside and fastening it onto my neck. "Some people say it helps heal, calm, and strengthen a person."

"Thank you," I breathed, kissing him.

"Oi! I'm blinded!" Fred cried out. I threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. "HEY!" And a pillow fight began.

When that was over, we all went into the kitchen for Mrs. Weasley's Christmas breakfast. As she placed bowls in the middle of the table, Mr. Weasley spoke.

"So, David," he began. "What are your intentions with my son?" I tried not to burst into laughter, but I couldn't help myself. Pretty soon, the entire table was laughing.

"I'm sorry," I managed. "But that is a sentence I've never heard before!"

After we ate, Severus, David, Charlie, and I floo to my father's house, where the wedding would be held the next day. Before I walked in I knew that it wouldn't go over well, me dating Severus. And I was right.

**Please leave me a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I recently refound this story, and I just started writing it. This chapter isn't long, but I will be continuing my stories. I really hope you enjoy this.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

When we arrived, the men were sent to get ready in one room, while my soon to be stepmother and I went to get ready in another. I was twisting my hair up when she turned to me.

"I would like your blessing, Alison," she said quietly.

I stared at her incredulously. "My blessing?" I repeated. "You want my blessing to marry my father."

"I just… I want to know if you think I'm doing the right thing."

"You want to know if you're doing the right thing," I said. "You're marrying your dead sister's husband. What could possibly be wrong with that?" She avoided my eyes. "Why _are_ you marrying him?" I asked softly. "It's not like you." Silence. "Has he threatened you?"

"No," she said finally. "I almost wish he would have. It wouldn't be as bad then."

"What wouldn't?"

Tears slid down her face. "I'm pregnant."

In the moment that followed, all I could do was stare at her, until someone knocked on the door. "Ali? Clara?" I heard David ask. "Are you ready yet?"

"No!" I called quickly, seeing the doorknob begin turning. "Give us a few more minutes!" A quick spell erased all traces of crying. "How long have you known?" I asked.

"Since September, when we told you we were going to get married. I wanted to tell you, but your father didn't want you to know until after the wedding."

"Why? He's never cared before."

"Ali, Clara, we need to get to the church!" David called through the door.

"One minute!"

"Because… the baby… it's going to be a witch or wizard."

"Ali!"

"We should go," Clara said softly. "They aren't going to stop until we do."

"Hang on, David!" I called. "Just give us a minute, we'll be ready then."

"Fine. A minute only!"

I turned to Clara. "How do you know it's going to be a wizard or witch?"

"We don't know for sure, but he thinks it will be because the rest of you are," she said. "He doesn't want the baby. He wanted to get rid of it, but I convinced him to let me have it, if-"

"If what?"

"If you or your brother raise it," she whispered.

I cursed silently when David opened the door instead of just knocking this time. "We really have to go."

"Alright," I said. "Let's go."

After the wedding, I sat with Severus, David, and Charlie, explaining to them what Clara had told me. They stared at me in silence.

"Are you serious?" Charlie said. "If you raise the kid, she gets to give birth to it? What the hell?"

"You don't know our father," I said quietly. "The twins and I are lucky we got to be born, in all honesty, after David turned out to be a wizard. He hates magic. I don't know why, but he will do anything to keep it away from him."

"But you can't take care of the baby," David said. "Neither can I. Gay couples can't raise children according to magical law, and neither can single eighteen year olds."

Our conversation was interrupted by our father walking up, Clara right behind him. On impulse, I reached over and grabbed Severus's hand, causing my father to glare.

"And who is this?" he demanded. "I don't recall you mentioning a… friend."

"This is Severus. I told you I would be bringing him," I said, narrowing my eyes. "You would know that if you actually bothered to read the letters I send."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"None of your business," I interrupted smoothly. "By the way, after the wedding, Owen and Alex are coming with me to Hogwarts, where they'll stay with Severus and I. And after the baby is born, I will take him or her off your hands as well," I added, ignoring what my brother had said. I would find a way.

"This is not the place," my father snapped. "And who says you can take my children away from me, girl?"

I smirked. "I am of age, in both the muggle and wizarding worlds, father. Legally, if I can prove that the twins are being mistreated, I can gain custody of them. As for the baby, you don't want him or her anyway. I do."

"Fine," he hissed. "I'll send a blasted owl when the thing arrives." With one last glare aimed at Severus, my father marched away. Clara hesitated.

"Thank you," she murmured, before she followed.


End file.
